


thunderstruck

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gay, M/M, Magic, Multi, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two young boys are brought together by chance, but kept there by fate.





	1. Chapter 1

     Scorpion

     

     Two people are walking along the beach, towards the water. One, the shorter one, says something quietly. They both turn, and walk towards the forest. As they walk closer to the trees, it becomes clear that they are both boys, with the younger maybe 12, and the older being no more than 14, despite his height. As they disappear into the tree line, there is a small yelp of pain, and then, seconds later, a second one. There is then silence. From behind a small tree flows out a shadowy figure who twists, as if unable to decide upon a form. It waits in the background, as if awaiting an event. 

     From the distance come three adults, all maybe in their late thirties. They see the two boys shapes lying prone on the ground. Quietly, out of shock, they call for help, before calling again, louder. As more people come over, they start to move the two boys. When they are rolled over, one of the first adults, a woman, notices a small mark on the older kid’s wrist. Slightly worried, she starts walking away, towards the main pavilion at the resort, when she is stopped. The man who stopped her angrily gestures towards the other boy, saying something that sounds like the word ‘both’. She angrily runs back, checks the other boys wrist for a mark. There is not one. The man, pacified, lets her go. Within a few minutes, the other boy is gone too, and everybody disappears. The shadow steps out from its hiding spot, before collapsing in on itself, until there is only a small, and  intricately marked scorpion, covered in red and black designs. After a second of stillness, it crawls over to where the boys were, and it leaves also after a minute.


	2. discovery

     Across the resort, the older boy is beginning to wake up. Slowly, he opens his eyes. The doctor, who was waiting at the foot of the bed, moves over. He holds up the wrist with the marking on it. 

“Do you know what this is?” The boy blinks, confused. The doctor repeats his question, and the boy shakes his head. The doctor simply nods, having expected this. 

“You got stung by a scorpion, although I have never seen this mark before. I remember it, so maybe it is in one of my books. How are you feeling?”

“Fine, although, I feel exhausted”

“That is expected, it is always tiring to be stung.”

“Where’s Aidan?”

“Who?”

“The other boy! He was with me when I passed out. He might have been stung too!”

“He is just in the next room, just past the wall next to you. We brought him in just before you woke up. He was asleep too. You were found by your mother, and his parents”

“Good. Thank you.”

“Goodbye, I will have your family come and get you in a moment.”

“Ok.”

Moments later, the boys mother runs in, seeming panicked. She checks over him, and asks if he is ok. He responds with an exhausted tone, and says that he wants to go to sleep. She nods, and helps him up. As he walks out of the door, he crumples, and worried sounds come from the other room. The doctor runs in, and commands the man behind him to grab the boy on the floor, and bring him into the other room. They set him on the bed next to the younger boy, and as soon as he touches the bed, his eyes fly open, and he flinches, before closing his eyes again, and sinking down. The other boy, still asleep, curls a little bit more into the first boy, and sighs, before quieting again. The adults in the room all sigh, at what they see as two good friends, but the doctor jerks upright, and runs out of the room, muttering about a book. A few minutes later, as the boys are waking up, he ushers everybody else out of the room, before sitting down in front of the boys. They both open their eyes, near simultaneously, And see him sitting there. The older boy moves, but the younger one is still leaning on him, and falls into his lap, before blushing and moving. The doctor clears his throat, and they both jump. “Please, I believe that I may know more about your sting. It is rarely mentioned, but I found it in a text from before the English men discovered this country. It says that it is called the heartbreak scorpion.”

 


End file.
